The Little Red Notebook
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: Everywhere she goes, Dawn carries a red notebook. She doesn't let anybody near it or let it out of her sight. Her companion, Ash, begins to wonder why the book is so important to her. So when she is battling, Ash takes a peek at the book. What he finds is something shocking. A little bit of romance involved. Dash
1. Seeing friends

**Ash POV**

She appeared at my doorway, a smile dancing on her lips, carrying that red notebook. She wore her usual outfit: a black and pink dress with a white tshirt underneath. Her hair was a dark blue, held up with two gold clips. On her head was a white beanie with a pink pokeball on it. On her feet were pink knee high boots with black socks underneath. I smiled

"Hey Dawn, why are you here?" I asked

"Don't you remember? The competition?" Her smile dissapeared for a second then reappeared as I began remembering.

"Oh, yeah, the competiton! I fist pumped and she giggled, grabbing my arm to drag me out of the house

"Mum I'm going out for a few hours"

Ok dear, have fun," she yelled back

When we got further away from the house, we steadied to a walk and she let go of my arm.

"Do you think you'll win this battle?"

She grinned

"Definitely!"

I smiled. A few days ago, Dawn had battled Iris for practice. Iris was close to winning, until it went dark, prompting Iris to go home. She promisd Dawn to finish the battle at the Pokemon Centre and Dawn had accepted. We were heading there now. Knowing Dawn, she will use Piplup and Irirs will use Emolga.

"Hey Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Pikachu ok?"

On the same day of the battle, Pikachu had gotten badly hurt from Piplups bubble beam. Piplup was firing at Emolga and Pikachu didn't know there was a battle going on. Pikachu ran to defend Emolga and got hit with the bubble beam instead. Dawn had apologized a million times, clearly upset. She had promised that she would help with whatever we needed.

"Yeah Dawn, Pikachus fine."

"Ash I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. Piplup fired and didn't know Pikachu would get in the way. I'm so so sorry. Whatever you need-'

"Dawn it's ok. Pikachus fine." I smirked at Dawns talking

She blushed when she realized she had rambled on. She laughed nervously.

"Thanks Ash."

I looked around, finally noticing someone was missing

"Wheres Brock?"

"He said he'll meet us at the Pokemon center."

"Ok"

Soon we reached the huge building. Many trainers were outside with their pokemon, battling for their upcoming challenge. I smiled. How I missed those days. Dawn was only a recent companion of Brocks and mine. Him and I had already won all our ribbons and badges but Dawn had not. We had travelled everywhere for her to compete in challenges and battles, winning ribbon after ribbon. This was her last one.

We entered through the door and were greeted by Brock. Brock was a few years older than Dawn and I, wearing a brown and orange jacket with grey pants. On his feet were blue sneakers. He is a pokemone breeder, being the first one to win all his ribbons.

"Hey guys, you ready for your battle Dawn?"

"Yip. Wheres Iris?"

Right on cue, Iris ran up to us. She wore a cream coloured shirt with pink cuffs and a pink collar, a light pink skirt tied around her waist with a bow at the end. White leggings with yellow at the bottom and yellow and white shoes with pink socks.

"Hey guys, whats up?"

"Hey Iris what time does the battle begin?" Dawn asked

Iris looked at her watch

"Bout 5 minutes"

Dawn smiled

"Better go get ready"

Brock and I followed her as she ran down a corridor.

"Ok, see ya on the battle field Dawn! Iris called

Dawn waved and turned a corner, bumping into Paul


	2. Getting ready for battle

**Dawns POV**

I turned a sharp corner, excitement rushing through me. A figure suddenly appeared in front of me, causing me to bump into him. I fell on the ground and held my head, wincing

"Geez I'm sorry for bumping into you. I was in such a hurry to get to-"

The figure chuckled and I looked up to see it was Paul, Ashs enemy. He held a red and white pokeball in his hand, throwing it in the air and catching it again.

I heard Ash and Brock run up behind me, stopping when they saw Paul.

"Hey Paul" Ashs tone had turned cold

"Hey Ash" Paul spoke happily, ignoring Ashs icy change

I stood up and let go of my head, looking at Paul

"What are you doing here Paul?"

He smiled at me

"I'm here to win my last ribbon, you?"

"I'm competing against Iris to win my last ribbon too"

He smirked

"I'm surprised you managed to get that far in the game Dawn"

Anger boiled through my veins and I raised a fist to punch him. Ash touched my arm lightly, telling me to stop.

Paul saw this and his smirk grew wider

"You can't hurt me Dawn. Your boyfriend won't let you."

I blushed at his harsh remark but my anger still stayed. Ash drew back his hand and I unchlenched my fist. Paul pushed past me and threw the ball backwards, expertly catching it with his other hand.

"Good luck with the game Dawn. I hope your boyfriend cheers you on"

I glanced back and saw a light blush rising on Ashs cheeks. I glared daggers at Pauls back as he walked away.

"Oh and one more thing" Paul stopped but he didnt look back as he continued.

"Keep that book close to you"

My eyes widened and my anger vanished as Paul turned a corner and disappeared.

I turned back around and ran to my changing room. Once there, Ash and Brock waited outside while I got changed. The room was big, with a large dressing table sitting against the wall, equipped with an oval mirror. Small lights surrounded the mirror, shining on the wall. A light pink dress lay on the seat, white embedding the collar. Three small dark pink bows lay in a row across the collar to the beginning of the pink. A dark pink bow wrapped around the middle of the dress and tied around the back.

I walked to the seat and picked up the dress, taking off my clothes and slipping the dress and shoes on. I fixed my hair into a ponytail, holding back the rest of my hair with the two gold clips. I placed my red notebook on the seat ignoring Pauls warning. I opened the door and stepped out. Brock was flirting with a nurse and Ash was reading a magazine.

"How do I look?" I asked

Brock turned his head and his mouth dropped when he saw me. Ash lowered the magazine and stared. I giggled and shut the door behind me.

"You look great Dawn" Ash managed to choke out.

I giggled again.

"Lets go win a battle!"

I raced down the hallway, Ash and Brock close behind


	3. Ash sneaks away

**Ash POV**

Brock and I followed Dawn down numerous corridors and corners until we reached the part where we split. We stopped and Dawn turned around, looking at both of us.

"Well, this is it. Where I win my last ribbon" She said

"Good luck Dawn."

"Yeah good luck Daw-" Brock stopped in mid sentence, his eyes wandered to a hot nurse and he began walking towards her.

I laughed as did Dawn.

"Don't be too sure though"

A look of confusion crossed Dawns face

"Whatta mean?"

"Well, there is Iris. And shes a really good trainer."

"Thats true." She smiled. "I'll be ok though"

I smiled. "Yeah you will"

I looked at her hand and frowned slightly.

"Wheres your notebook Dawn?"

"Its back in my room"

"What about Pauls warning?"

"What about it?"

"Do you think you are supposed to keep it in your sight?"

She paused. "Probably, but I'm not going to listen to him. Hes lied too many times.

"Thats true."

She smiled

"Lets go battle!"

I nodded."Good luck Dawn."

We high fived and she turned around, walking down a corridor to the trainers room. I turned around and saw Brock flirting with the nurse. I walked over and pulled on his ear, dragging him away to the stands.

"Come on Romeo. We gotta watch Dawn battle."

The stands were crowded with people, all her to watch their sons, daughters, sisters, brothers and friends battle it out for the last ribbon. Brock had recovered from his state and had bought popcorn, drinks and candy. We sat down in the front row and scanned the field for Dawn. Three judges were sitting behind a retangular table. I recognized them from previous shows.

Nurse Joy was the first judge. She wore her usual nurses outfit, a nurse cap on her head. Her hair was a bright pink, bunched up in two ponytails down her back. She looks after the pokemon, sick and ill.

Raoul Contesta was the second judge. He wore a red suit with a white tshirt underneath and a black bow. His hair was grey with a little bit of black at the front. Mr. Contesta is the chief of the Pokemons Activities Comittee. He offeres advice to the coordinators and is usually the first one to comment on the pokemon.

Mr. Sukzio was the third judge. He wore a two piece grey suit with a white shirt underneath and a red tie. He is the president of the Pokemon fan club and is filling in for Officer Jenny who is on parole.

I smiled as the announcement came on

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to the final pokemon event. Tonight we see 4 pairs of trainers compete in hand to hand combat to see who will win the golden ribbon!"

A huge cheer went up from the crowd

"Here we have our three wonderful judges. Nurse Joy, Mr. Contesta and Mr Sukzio."

The judges all gave a small wave, sending another roar from the crowd.

"On the board you will see the trainers competing tonight. Now, lets get ready to battle!"

I looked at the board and saw 8 traniers smiling. Pauls picture was frowning, positioned underneath Drews. Dawns was above Iriss picture. She was competing in 5 minutes. But many would be before her. I turned to Brock to see him flirting with another woman. I shook my head then stood up and, making sure Brock wasn't looking, slowly sneaked away to Dawns changing room.

I opened the door to her room. The lights were still on. I walked in, slowly shuttting the door behind me. Her red notebook lay on the seat. I picked it up and was about to open it till I stopped.

_What am I doing?_ _Opening Dawns diary of course! But isnt that private? Yeah, so? So you shouldnt open the diary! Diarys are private! She won't know. You don't wanna open it man, she'll find out. No she won't. I'll just leave it as it is and walk back to the stadium as if nothing happened. She'll find out man. Whatever. Trust me, you do not want to open that book. Why? Because it has some things in it that you do not want to read. Like what? Things. What things? Just don't look inside the book. I'm going to anyway. No. You can't stop me. I know, do not open the book. Leave me alone._

__Slowly, I opened the book to diary entry number 1

**Total cliffhanger! Whats in Dawns diary? Read on and find out! Oh and BTW the different writing are the thoughts going on in Ashs head. Hes having a conversation with himself to try and figure out what he should do. I'll update soon! Read and Review!**


	4. Discovering something shocking

**Dawns POV**

__1st entry

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the best day ever! I mean, I was only saving a little pokemon with little antennae. Then a boy runs up to me. He has short black hair, a red cap on his head. His outfit was a mixture of blues, reds, and yellows. His persoanlity screamed colourful. So now I'm travelling with them. Another guy is with us. His names Brock. Hes a few years older than us though so hes like a big brother. Got go now, go to sleep._

_Bye Diary_

__16th entry

_Dear Diary,_

_Well today was a huge dissapointment. Me and Ash were getting along great until we had a huge argument. He mentioned one of his other companions, a girl called May. He described her, ya know, what she looks like, then got this sorta dreamy look on his face. Something inside me just exploded, ya know, just went off. I snapped at him whats so great about her and he said shes amazing and stuff. I felt sorta sick and yelled at him. He began shouting at me then he said I was jelous. I ignored him after that. I dont know whats going on with me. Im acting sort of weird. Probably lack of sleep._

_Bye Diary_

__29th entry

_Dear Diary,_

_Geez diary, today was horrible. This new girl, Lyra joined us on our journey. Some how, we got stuck in this room with boxes. We were trapped. Until Ash spotted a vent. He climbed on the boxes, leaving me alone to talk with Lyra. She asked who I would pick. I was confused then she named some boys off the top of head, counting them on her fingers. She looked at Ash and asked if we have a connection. OMG my brain went completely foggy and I almost freaked out. Oh and not to mention, she said she would be matchmaker or cupid for both of us. Ash looked back and wondered what we were talking about. I spazzed out and made myself look like a fool. Luckily, Lyra didnt travel with us for long. Do I need therapy Diary?_

_Bye Diary_

__41st entry

_Well I finally figured out what was wrong with me, thanks to a little pokemon named piplup. It turns out I'm in love. Man, I'm blushing just writing this. I'm in love with Ash! Can you believe it Diary? Me neither! But I cannot tell him, no matter what. And he must never find out._

_Buy Diary_

__110 entry

_Todays the day of the battle. Finally to win the golden ribbon. I'm challenging Iris, a lady-friend of Ashs. Definitely not a love interest. Well I dont think so...anyway, battle time! I hope theres something pretty for me to wear. And I really hope Ash is there to chear me on..._

_Bye Diary_


	5. Dawn battles it out with Iris

**Ash POV**

I slowly closed the notebook and placed it back on the stool, making it look like it had been there all along. I walked to the door and grapsed the doorknob. I looked down and saw I was shaking. I narrowed an eyebrow and shook my head, opening the door. I walked out and shut the door behind me, trying to act cool. It worked. No one took a glance at me and I began running down the corridor, back to watch Dawns battle.

When I got back, Brock had his mouth full of popcorn and a red hand mark was clearly visible on his cheek.

"Where did you go?" He asked, spitting out small pieces of popcorn

"Bathroom" I answered as casually as I could. I sat down next to him and grabbed a candy bar.

He didnt suspect anything and nodded.

"What happened to you?" I stifled a laugh, already knowing the response.

He pointed to the woman he had flirted with earlier and finished his mouthful of popcorn.

"She slapped me on the cheek for flirting with her. Luckily her husband wasnt there to see"

My laugh escaped and he glared at me but his face softened when the announcement came on

"Now to our next event, Dawn Vs Iris"

A large rectangular platform rose up, the category being grass. Dawn was on end of the platform, Iris being on the other, Piplup in front of Dawn, Axew in front of Iris. When the platform had risen, the announcement came on again and a man came on stage, carrying a checkered flag with him. He stood on the sidelines, the flag raised.

"Ready, set, go!" The man lowered the flag quickly and stepped away. A time started on the board, counting down from 3:00 minutes

Dawn pointed her finger at Iris

"Piplup bubble beam" She shouted

Iris countered back

"Dodge Axew"

The two pokemon did as they were told. Piplup fired bubble beam at Axew. He dodged and the beam hit nowhere.

"Giga Impact now Axew" Irirs yelled

Axew suddenly ran towards Piplup, a rainbow shield protecting him. Dawn had no time to shout a command. The grass pokemons shield hit Piplup, causing the water pokemon to hit the grass. The audience groaned and Dawn lost a quarter of her points.

Iris grinned as Axew ran back in front of her. Piplup slowly got up and regained his position.

"Now piplup, fury attack!"

Piplup sprinted towards Axew. The grass pokemon stood frozen, stunned.

"Dodge Axew"

He moved out of the way, leaving the penguin to hit nothing

"Axew, dragon rage"

The battle went on for a few minutes, both girls losing more and more points, firing commands at their pokemon. I watched with incredible fascination at the way they were using their pokemon. Even though Dawn was losing a lot of points, she didnt give up and comtinued to battle it out no matter what.

The thoughts of the diary came back to me and I found it hard to concentrate on the rest of the game. Next to me, Brock was leaning forward in his chair, possibly studying their pokemon. I shook my head and leaned back in my chair, my mind filled with the diary entries Dawn had written. Ever since day one, I knew she liked me. It was incredibly easy to tell. But I never thought she would actually keep it in a diary. I thought she would just bottle it up and save it until a moment came along or something. Dawn was a nice girl and all but, I didn't really like her in that way. Did I?

"Are you watching this Ash?"

"Huh?"

Brock was looking at me, concern in his eyes. There was something about his that said trust. I sighed

"Brock, I have something to tell you"

He furrowed his brow

"What?"

"Well, I sorta...read Dawns diary" I looked down at my feet, waiting for a response from Brock. When I didn't get one, I looked up at him. He was thinking of what to say.

"You read her diary? Your friends diary? Ash, diarys are secret. Never ever read anyones diary. Ever."

"I know Brock"

"Why did you read it?"

I sighed again

"Because ever since I met her, shes been carrying round that book for years. Its been bugging me and I decided to look at it"

"Ash"

I expected him to lecture me. But instead he carried on with the conversation.

"What did you read?"

I shrugged

"Things"

"What things?"

"Well, Dawn said she...liked me"

Brock grinned and lay back in his chair, his head resting on his hands.

"I knew it"

I looked at him in surprise

"What do you mean you knew it?"

"I knew Dawn liked you for ages"

"Yeah it was really obvious. What do I do Brock?"

"I say we keep this between you and me"

I nodded

"Did you leave the book where it was?"

"Yip"

"Good"

A huge cheer went up from the crowd and Brock and I looked back to the stadium. Dawn was standing next to the man with the flag, him holding her arm up. Piplup stood beside her, smiling.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our new champion. Dawn Rivers"

I cheered along with crowd as did Brock.

"Go Dawn" I shouted

She looked up at the crowd with confusion until she saw me. Her smile turned to a grin and her blue eyes sparkled. She waved and I waved back.


	6. Coming out of your shell

**Dawn POV**

****I sighed and propped an elbow against the balcony, resting my cheek in my hand. Today had been utterly exhausting. Ash and I walked to the training center where I battled it out with Iris in who would win the golden ribbon. 3 agonizing minutes passed and I was only a quarter of points, Iris being on half. At the last 10 seconds, Piplup fired a long bubble beam, sending Axew flying into the air and knocked out cold. Iris lost all her points and I won. I received the ribbon and wished Iris happy travels. We ended up spending the night at Gary's, since the battle had tired me out. Ash and Brock had argued about which bed the would get. Sadly, Brock won, getting the top bunk. I laughed at the memory.

The time was 2:30am. I just couldn't sleep. Don't get me wrong, I was extremely happy to win the golden ribbon. It's just, Iris's sad smile caused some sort of guilt in me. I didn't do anything but it seemed like I did. I shook my head. Why should I feel this way? I said so myself that I didn't do anything. I gazed at the city. All lights were off and only the moon illuminated me. I had changed out of my pink dress and into a pink nightie. My hair had come loose from the clips and was blowing in the wind. I hugged my arms around my chest but refused to go inside to get a jacket. Sighing again, I reached into my nightie pocket and drew out my ribbon. I smiled. This ribbon was the whole reason I traveled with Brock and Ash in the first place. They had earned theirs way before me, even before I traveled with them.

"Can't sleep huh?"

Ash walked up and stood beside me. He was dressed in blue boxers and a light blue shirt. His cap was gone, exposing his dark brown hair. I smiled lightly.

"Yeah, my minds filled with thoughts of today."

He nodded in understanding then looked out to the city. I followed his gaze, a brief moment of silence hanging over us. It wasn't awkward, if that's what you were thinking.

"The city looks beautiful don't you think?"

I raised an eyebrow

"The lights aren't on Ash"

"Well yeah I know that, it's just..." His voice trailed off and he looked up at the sky, trying to ease the awkwardness of his stuffup. I giggled

"The sky looks beautiful don't you think?" I used his line purposely to see his reaction. I giggled again when he looked at me, the repetition clicking

"Hey, that's my line!"

He smiled slightly, a small frown creeping through, causing me to giggle. He pushed me lightly and I pushed back. Soon we were quietly fighting on the balcony, trying not to wake Brock. He pushed me down and tried to wrestle me but I beat him. He sighed in defeat and grabbed my outstreched hand.

"Ha, you got beaten by a girl", I teased

He waved it off

"Whatever. I'll beat you next time Dawn"

I smiled. We both looked up at the sky, the silence hanging over us again. Ash cleared his throat and I looked at him.

"I have something to tell ya Dawn" He didn't look at me when he said this.

"What is it?"

He finally looked at me and came closer

"I read your book"

I looked at the city and tried to make sense of what he said. When I did, I frowned and refused to look at him. He looked down and his smile dropped. He turned and walked back to the door.

"How much did you read?"

He stopped but didn't turn. Neither did I

"Most of it. Just the parts with my name in them"

I cringed, suddenly remembering the things I had written. I mentally kicked myself and turned to him, making eye contact.

"Are you mad Dawn?"

I shook my head slowly, making sure I was doing the right thing. He smiled and walked towards me.

"Do you really like me Dawn?"

I bit my lip, then looked down. If I said no, then he would be upset and think I was lying this whole time. But if I said yes, then he would probably say that he liked me. Or not.

I breathed out slowly

"Yes Ash, I like you"

I looked up and saw he was standing right in front of me. Our lips were inches apart. All I had to do was lean forward and...

The kiss was magical, heavenly even. This was my first kiss so it was extra special. We kissed passionately under the stars for what seemed for hours. Ash wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was so caught up in the moment, I didn't see a figure come outside to join us

"I see you told her"

We broke off and looked at Brock. He wore green boxers and a long sleeved orange tshirt. He was holding a cup of coffee in his hand. He smirked

Small blushes rose on our cheeks and we exchanged glances before looking back at Brock. Ash nervously fidgeted with his shirt.

"Yeah I did."

My mind clicked and I stared from Brock to Ash

"You told him?", I yelled at Ash

He smiled weakly

"Yeah so what?"

I turned to Brock

"You knew? All this time, you knew about the diary and refused to tell me?'

Brock placed the cup on a table and held up his hands in defence

"Now Dawn, I can explain-'

"I can't believe you two, keeping secrets from me!" I bunched my hands into fists and shot Ash a glare. He didn't respond to it. I pushed past Brock with tears in my eyes then stopped without turning around

"Oh and one more thing"

They kept quiet as I continued

"Keep your stupid ribbon" I turned my head and threw it at Ash. It skitted across the pavement and landed at his feet. Not waiting for the boys reaction, I turned my head and stormed inside the house, shutting the door behind me.


	7. A Broken Heart Is Mended

**Ash POV**

**N.A: Sorry it's taken so long to update guys. Extrememly busy with school. Exams coming up... :( So many projects and assignments.**

* * *

****I watched Dawn run inside, not daring to make a move as the door shut. My instincts told me to follow her. I ignored it, instead stating outside. My eyes shifted to the ground and my head dipped lower. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Brock frowning, holding his cup of coffee, standing next to the door.

"You know you're gonna have to go talk to her"

Even though Brock could not see me, my eyes moved sideways, choosing to ignore him. He silently took this response in then took a sip of his coffee.

I looked up at him then nodded. "I know Brock."

He placed his cup on the table then walked over to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder. "She's very upset so don't expect her to reply immediately to your questions."

I nodded again. He took his hand off my shoulder, letting me go. I slowly walked to the door. I stopped, hesitant, then opened the door. Brock didn't follow as I went inside, sliding the door shut behind me.

Dawn was sat on the bed, reading her diary. Droplets of water fell on the page, a sign she was crying. I stepped closer, my footsteps light on the carpet.

"Dawn?"

She flinched slightly at my voice, but didn't turn. She closed her diary and hid it under her pillow. I stepped closer until I was inches from her bed. She finally turned and her eyes widened, seeing how close I was to her. Her eyes narrowed and she frowned.

"Why did you read my diary?"

The question struck me harder than any other had before. It was a question obviously worthy of an answer and I was to give her one. The only problem was I didn't know what to say. Sure, the response was obvious enough, but I have no clue what to say. So instead I stood in complete silence. She looked at me, her face a mask, then turned back around.

"Why did you read it Ash?" She asked, repeating the question in hope of an answer the second time, using my time as to somehow strengthen the question.

I fidgeted a bit before answering. "I was curious."

She was silent for a long time. "You were curious?"

"Yeah, it's just you carry that book around everyday and I wanted to look at it."

"Doesn't mean you invade people's privacy Ash. Especially mine."

I went quiet. She was right. I shouldn't of. I don't know why I did look in her diary, invading her inner thoughts and questions. Maybe it was in my nature, a boys curiousity. Maybe I was trying to keep telling myself I was curious. Or maybe it was something else. I shook my head then countered back with an apology

"Dawn I'm sorry. For reading your diary. For lying to you. For whatever I did in the past."

I was surprised when she turned her head. "Ash-"

"And I know that if you're going to yell at me, I fully understand. And if you're going to break out friendship, I'll move on and forget everything. And whatever happens, I promise..." My voice trailed off, trying to think of some absurd thing apologize about.

She got up from the bed, smiling, her beanie askew as she walked to me.

"Ash I accept your apology"

My eyes widened. "You do?"

She nodded then came closer, closing the gap between us. She gently kissed me, wrapping her hands around my neck. I closed my eyes and silently let her. She had kept all of those secrets from me for years on end, without me knowing. And now here she was, expressing all of that emotion in one small kiss.

We slowly parted to see Brock once again standing against the door, his cup gone.

"You two made up?"

Dawn moved to stand beside me. She held my hand, entwining our fingers.

"Yes we have." Dawn answered, her blue eyes sparkling. I smiled at Dawn then to Brock. Brock nodded.

"Well, you two better get to bed. We got a huge day ahead of us."

I kissed Dawn on the cheek then followed Brock out.

"Goodnight Dawn" I said softly as I closed the door.

Brock turned to me with a smirk. "I always knew you two would get together"

"So did I, Brock."

He nodded again then yawned.

"I better get to bed. You to Ash, you've been through a lot today."

I chuckled. "Yeah I guess I have."

We both walked upstairs then said goodnight and parted ways to bed.

After all, it was 4 in the morning.

**Well, there ya have it. My story is complete. Seven chapters isn't enough. I was thinking of making this a sequel. Whatta you guys think? Should I? Write in the reviews if you do or don't. Thank you guys so much for your awesome reviews. I love you all! Thank you! **


End file.
